The Long Weekend
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: fourth in the our begining series


A cheeky weekend is what some of you wanted to know and here it is

* * *

The long weekend.

Kate sat up and yawned she got up and walked into the bath room. "Katie came back to bed"

"Tony we've been in bed since we got home last night it is now six pm Friday night I would like to go and get some proper food. We really need to go shopping tomorrow"

"But Katie"

"No buts Tony"

"You're no fun" Kate walked back in and pulled the blanket from Tony's head she grinned at him then playfully kissed his nose.

"A girl can't be fun 24/7 Tony" He pouted and pulled the blanket up over his head again. Kate rolled her eyes and walked away knowing he was trying to get her to sit on top of him to get him up. So he could roll over a lay on top of her and they would start all over again.

"Hey your ment to-

"I know but I'm never gonna get you out of bed that way I'm I?" She teased while getting dressed.

"Evil cow" Tony got up to get dressed.

"MOO" Kate walked out and poked her tongue at him.

* * *

Half an hour later Tony walked out to find Kate watching TV. He walked over to her and kissed her neck.

"Hey" he didn't answer he just pushed her down kissing her neck and collar bone.

"Tony- need- food" she said between kisses

"No you don't" he went back to kissing her lifting her shirt at bit, she pushed him up.

"If I don't get food you don't get laid" Tony jumped up pulling her up.

"Food it is" Kate laughed and followed him out the front door.

* * *

"See food is good gives you energy" Kate bit into her subway. Tony rolled his eyes as he washed down part of his sub with the coke he had.

"Still not as fun"

"But it is needed and Tony. So far our relationship is based on sex I bet you can't go a month with out it" Tony glared at her.

"Bet you I can" Kate raised an eyebrow she found that hard to believe

"Ok I'll make a deal with you; if I can go two months with out having sex we find our own place"

"And if you can't?"

"And if I can't which wont happen, I'll sit through one of your movie marathons with Abby"

"Deal" _this is too easy _she grinned and finished her sub.

* * *

"So let me get this straight you don't want to live with Tony?" Abby asked she and Kate had gone shopping, it was Saturday afternoon and they were looking through bras and things.

"I do but the new owners of my house put a clause in the lease if I move at any time with in the last six months of my lease I have to pay them the rent money anyway. So if I can seduce my boyfriend I can stay in my place while looking for a place for us to buy"

"That's evil"

"Cunning not evil and besides I want to prove a point to Tony" Kate picked up a racy bra but put it back when she noticed a tear.

"And that point would be?"

"That he's a sex addict" she found another bra she liked with matching boy cut panties.

"Your both addicted to it"

"Hey sex is good for a relationship once or twice a week but four to five times a day Abby he not a man he's a fricken rabbit" Abby laughed at the analogy Tony as a rabbit was a funny thought.

"So you're going to seduce him into having sex with you so you can prove what exactly?" Abby asked as they walked out of the store.

"That he really needs to get a life away from me. Do you know how long it took for me to get out of my house this morning with out him knowing? An hour; one hour 60 minutes to walk out my own front door that Abby is more then a little pathetic" Abby laughed and nodded.

"Ok that is a little sad" Kate looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's more then a little sad. I love the guy but he really needs to get a hobby"

"He has a hobby bonking you is his hobby" Abby laughed as her friend tried to hit her with a bag.

"I ment one that you have to be dressed for" they sat down at the small café and ordered lunch.

* * *

Tony turned around as the front door opened. He got up and pulled Kate into a hug and kissed her.

"Any one would think you hadn't seen her for a month"

"It feels like it" Tony kept his arms around Kate as she looked at Abby.

"What did I tell you?"

"Yeah ok I get it"

* * *

Tony walked in to Kate's room to find her reading some notes she'd bought home with her. It wasn't the notes that caught his attention it was what she was wearing. The end of the negligee pooled at her hips, as she had her knee's risen so she could lean the notes on the. The boy cut panties she was wearing were new. He climbed onto the bed and took the notes from her kissing her neck slipping the strap of her silk night gown down her shoulder.

* * *

"To-ny" Kate drew a line with her finger down his forehead to the tip of his nose. He moaned and turned over. She sniggered lightly. "Ba-by time to get up" Tony hit her hand away and pulled the pillow over his face. Kate looked back at Abby who was leaning on the door laughing.

"DiNozzo" yelled Kate in her best impression of Gibbs, Tony jumped up out of the bed.

"Aww not something I wanted to see" Abby laughed covering her eyes. Kate sat on the bed laughing. Tony turned to look at the two of them laughing. Kate handed him a pillow.

"What?"

"Tackle hide it only one woman in this room should ever see that, and it's not Abby." She was laughing so much she had to lay down.

"We didn't" Kate couldn't stop laughing so she only nodded.

"Dam it" he threw the pillow on the floor then remembered why he had it.

"Shit" he pulled the sheet off the bed wrapping it around him glaring at the two women who were in hysterics Abby was sitting on the floor.

"It hurts, it hurts" she cried.

"Then stop laughing" Tony glowered at her as he put some clothes on.

"I can't" he rolled his eyes and continued to glare at them. Kate eventually got her laughing under control and sat up. But as soon as she looked at him she started laughing again.

"Kate it wasn't that funny"

"y-y-yes it was" she coughed.

"You're going to make your self sick" he rubbed her back till she stopped laughing this time it stayed that way. Eventually Abby stopped laughing as well.

"I guess me trying to get out of this is fruitless"

"Yep" the two women pulled him over to the couch and sat either side of him, as Abby pressed play on the remote.


End file.
